


Тучи

by Tenement_Funster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenement_Funster/pseuds/Tenement_Funster
Summary: Мива выкуривает сигарету и криво усмехается.«Жить дальше надо», говорит. Врёт.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 4





	Тучи

Мне кажется, я чувствую запах твоего шампуня. 

Мне кажется, ты вдохновляешь меня на сны. 

Знаешь, я уже давно не видел снов.   
Если только кошмары, хотя когда был последний кошмар, я не в силах вспомнить.   
Наверное, мне очень-очень давно что-то снилось. 

Ты всегда рассказываешь о своих снах.   
Глупых-глупых.   
Идиотских.   
Почти как ты, только хуже.   
Но тебе всегда весело от этих снов, последний кошмар ты помнишь в деталях – два года назад – а теперь ты смеёшься над ним так же звонко, будто это очередной сон, где на тебя нападают макароны. 

В одном из тех твоих снов, я был тучей на небе. 

Глупый. 

Я думаю, что никогда не любил раньше.   
Никогда моё сердце не билось болезненно-часто, не было бабочек в животе, не было ярко-алых щёк и снов с наивными мечтами о счастье. Снов в принципе не было, мечтаний – тоже. Счастья – тем более.

Ты смеялся, обзывал меня бесчувственным камнем, а потом говорил, что мне повезло. Повезло, ведь никогда я не влюблялся безответно и никогда не болело моё сердце так невыносимо.  
Я тогда согласился. Тебе виднее.

Я согласился, заталкивая поглубже в сердце (ты не веришь, что оно есть) свою надежду почувствовать какого это – полюбить.

Мне всегда говорили, что любопытство губит человека. А ещё человека губят сигареты, алкоголь, сладкое, собственная глупость и машины, несущиеся на красный. Мива рассказала мне где продают пиво и дрянной табак несовершеннолетним, Цукишима не устаёт называть тупицей, а громкий скрип тормозов я постоянно слышу за своим окном по ночам.

Я в любом случае скоро сдохну. 

Лишь бы после национальных и до свадьбы сестры с тем парнем, после ссоры с которым она на каждое «не переживай» тянет преувеличенно-спокойное «не переживу».

Я видел её глаза после этого однажды. Я ей верю. Не переживёт. 

Я не переживу тоже. Это стало ясно тогда, когда я почувствовал запах твоего шампуня, когда увидел во сне твои медовые глаза, когда сердце затрепетало как никогда раньше.

Жаль, что ты не веришь в его существование. Жаль, что ты уже давно встречаешься с жизнерадостной Ячи. 

Мива сочувственно хлопает по плечу, теребит в пальцах кольцо. Ярко-золотое, блестящее. 

Знаешь, вам с Ячи бы подошло. Оно бы сияло с тем же счастьем, какое у вас в глазах, с той же яркостью, что играет в ваших волосах, столь же заметно, как ваши громкие голоса. Вы идеальны друг для друга. Золотые, солнечные детишки.

Это даже смешно, потому что Миве кольцо не идёт. Мива – Кагеяма. Такая же, как и я. Туча.   
Ни мне, ни ей солнце не идёт.

Она выкуривает сигарету и криво усмехается.  
«Жить дальше надо», говорит. Врёт.

Знает же, не переживём. Человека губят сигареты, алкоголь, сладкое, собственная глупость и машины, несущиеся на красный. Мы с ней всё равно сдохнем, так почему бы и не сейчас, когда я узнал что значит любовь, а она – потеря.

А вы всё переживёте, золотые детишки.

Солнце светит ярче, когда рассеиваются тучи.

**Author's Note:**

> Что ж, попытка обосноваться на ао3, пожелайте мне удачи. Люблю грустную Миву. Спасибо, что прочли ♡  
> Работа также размещена мною на фикбуке, но больше – нигде.


End file.
